


Bravado

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dust to Dust-verse, Flash is always up for a challenge, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, at least in this case, author is a mess, i haven't even written that part of the story, i'm sorry if this makes no sense out of context, it's complicated - Freeform, never doubt him!, part of a larger work, they're not really dating, venom symbiote is here but kind of in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: (the following is potentially a future scene ofDust to Dust, proceed with caution if you are worried about spoilers)As part of a complicated arrangement, Flash Thompson and Eddie Brock are sleeping together, or perhaps tolerating each other, bound by the Venom symbiote they seek to make better. The chemistry is there, but there's so much they don't know about each other. Like what the other is capable of.Or: Eddie makes an assumption about Flash and ends up eating his words.(Kinktober Day 1: Deep-Throating)





	Bravado

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything smutty in years so I'm using Kinktober as an excuse to practice. This piece in particular could end up being a part of my very-slow-progressing longfic project, _Dust to Dust_. In any case, here, have some rarepair smut.

“Hey, do you trust me?”

He met Eddie’s gaze from where the other man had been occupied sucking a hickey into Flash’s collar. His eyes narrowed and he pressed a hand to Flash’s chest as he knelt up a little. “What’s this about, Thomp--” Either he caught himself or Venom had stopped him. “ _Flash_. I swear, if you’re about to drop some information on our head-”

“No, it’s nothing like that!” His face felt warm and Flash desperately hoped he could pass the flush off as annoyance. “It’s just, we’re going to be having this _arrangement_ for a while and I think it’s worth exploring some… variety.”

For a long moment, he and Eddie just contemplated each other, blunt nails pressing into Flash’s side. More than likely, he was talking this over with the reason they were both stripped down to undergarments and at this about three times a week.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” he finally said. “I trust you because my other does.”

Flash sat up and tugged Eddie into a kiss, going slow until he felt Eddie relax after a moment. It had taken some time to get Eddie on board with some of the more intimate aspects of this, but the truth was, Eddie was a great kisser.

Flash, for his part, had other things he liked to do with his mouth. He let a hand trail down Eddie’s side, reaching for the waistband of the boxers he hoped were actually cloth. (When they did not react to his touch, he almost gave a sigh of relief.) He closed his hand around the half-erect cock, grinning when Eddie groaned against his lips.

“What are you up to, golden boy?”

“You never told me if you trusted me or not.”

“I…” Eddie pulled away, just a bit. “I don’t trust anyone.”

Flash lifted his eyebrows, his hand still down Eddie’s boxers. “But?”

“...but now you’ve got me curious.”

“ _Well_ ,” he said, leaning in to whisper into his ear, hand still working the steadily-hardening erection, “I’m going to take you in my mouth. Every damn inch.”

Much to his annoyance, Eddie snorted derisively. “You’re _not_.”

“I _am_.” Flash used his other hand to slip the boxers over Eddie’s ass and to about the middle of his thighs. “Unless you don’t _want_ me to.”

His hum turned to a low growl when Flash gave a sharp jerk of his hand and traced his tongue across Eddie’s ear. Flash smiled even wider at the involuntary shudder against him. “Fine. But - this was _your_ idea, and I’m not going to risk hurting you.”

“Aw, you care. That’s so sweet, Eddie.”

“Can it. Only because I don’t want Venom whining about it all night.”

“Mm, he’ll be getting his fill soon. I’ve got you, buddy.”

“Please don’t talk to my other when he’s not present.”

“Jealous, Eddie?” he teased, nipping at his ear even as Eddie moved away.

“Not hardly.” Eddie got his boxers the rest of the way off and closed Flash’s hand around his cock once again. “No shame in being intimidated, Eugene. Sure you’ve never had a man like _me_ before.”

Something must have darkened in his eyes, because Eddie grimaced. Flash stared at him and then, very quietly, “Off the bed.”

“W-wait, Flash, I didn’t - _I’m going to apologize, don’t yell at me._ ”

“No. Stand at the edge.” Flash maneuvered himself closer to the edge so his head was almost hanging off, and rolled onto his back. He reached out for Eddie’s hand, grasped his wrist, and yanked him closer. He grasped Eddie by the hips and licked his lips, steeling himself, a little too proud of the way Eddie’s eyes widened, just a ring of blue around dark pupils. Eddie just rested his hand in Flash’s hair - even when he was an asshole, he was still considerate. “I’ll tap your leg if I need you to pull out. Don’t move unless I move you.”

“What does that - _oh, fuck!_ ”

A hand on Eddie’s hip to keep him from budging, Flash took every inch of him in a matter of moments. He took careful breaths through his nose, holding the position for a moment longer before pulling out. He sucked in air as soon as he could and rather enjoyed the stunned look on Eddie’s face. Flash traced his tongue along a thick vein, pleased at the taste of the pre-come weeping from the head.

He was out of practice, but the slight tremor he felt told him he hadn’t _completely_ lost his touch with this. Confidence renewed, he took Eddie in, again all the way to the hilt, almost wishing he could see the look on the other man’s face. The hand in his hair raked through it, the other atop the hand Flash kept on Eddie’s hip. He instead focused on keeping his throat relaxed as he moved back and forth, lips a tight seal, and reveled in the open tremble he could feel from where his hand still kept Eddie in place.

“ _Fuck_ , Flash, I’m going to-!”

He tapped at Eddie’s leg, drawing in breath and closing his eyes, his hand joining Eddie’s in jerking him off once; twice, and Eddie came with a low moan, most of the come splattering onto Flash’s face and chest. At the same moment, though, something _moved_ under Flash’s hand, and he opened his eyes to see a layer of black over Eddie’s thighs, hips, and he looked down to see the symbiotic flesh having spread all the way to his feet. Eddie leaned heavily on the bed, looking a little like he might pass out. Flash grinned and licked his lips.

“Venom have to catch you?” he teased, stroking at the dark mass. His throat felt a little sore, but _God_ , it was worth it. Usually he didn’t take so much pleasure in making his partner lose all composure, but… Eddie had given him a challenge.

“I-” Eddie frowned, maybe even _blushed_ a little. “I didn’t know you could do that,” he admitted, breathless as he climbed back onto the bed and over Flash. He traced a thumb through the mess on Flash’s face and pushed some of it between his lips.

Flash nipped at Eddie’s finger in response and rolled them over, resting his forearms on Eddie’s chest. “And Venom…?”

“ _V_ _ery_ pleased. I think-” And much to Flash’s surprise, Eddie _laughed_. Not even the half-derisive chuckle at Flash’s expense, or the predatory grin that was more of a turn-on than it probably should have been, but maybe the first genuine  _laugh_ he’d ever heard. “-I think Venom’s a little intoxicated on the sensation.”

“Should I put that in my report?”

“Thompson, don’t you _dare_ -”

“‘I give _great_ head and Mister Brock will confirm-’”

He growled and hauled Flash up to silence him with a rough, biting kiss, and Flash swore he felt a tendril teasing at his boxer briefs.

Yeah, this was going to work out just fine.


End file.
